


白先生声音太大怎么办

by anmaomao



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 魏白 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anmaomao/pseuds/anmaomao
Relationships: 魏大勋/白敬亭
Kudos: 10





	白先生声音太大怎么办

魏先生回到家的时候已经是八点半左右了，电视机里放着央视春晚的直播，两三个穿着红色衣服的人正举着话筒唱歌。厨房叮叮当当的，魏先生猜也不用猜他的白先生又在执着地做他在网上学到的懒人年夜饭了。魏先生撑着鞋柜把鞋子换好，衣服随便一脱扔在沙发上，迫不及待地跑去厨房见他的白先生。

魏先生从后面环住白先生，在他脸上偷了个香，结果给白先生吓了一跳，手一滑，光溜溜的皮蛋咻得飞了老远，最后弹了几弹停在了一瓶料酒边上。

“你吓死我吧！”

说着白先生就想挣开魏先生的怀抱去抓回皮蛋，但魏先生哪肯啊，索性双手交叉，把白先生死死地锁进怀里，然后又趁机在脸上亲了一口。

“强……强人锁男？”

白先生眼疾手快地往酱油碗里蘸了一手酱油抹在了魏先生脸上。

“那就是承认你老公很强了呗？”

魏先生把脸凑过去，想把酱油再蹭到白先生脸上，却被白先生两只手夹住了脑袋。现在厨房里一个男人紧紧锁住另一个男人，另一个男人又夹着那个男人的脑袋死不放手。得，俩人就这样进入了战略相持阶段。

“你松开！”

“你先松！”

“那我数三二一咱俩一起松！”

“行！”

“三……二……一……”

……

三秒之后，大眼瞪小眼，俩人都没撒手。

“你看！你看吧！就是想算计哥哥！”

“你不也没松手！”

说完，俩人大笑着同时撒开了手。白先生转过身看着魏先生脸上那一道酱油还有被自己摁出来的红印，笑得像个神经病。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！神经病！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

白先生笑弯了腰，不自觉地想去撑着魏先生，结果魏先生嫌弃地退了一步：“你那酱油手别往我白衣服上抹！往我裤子上抹！”

你别说，白先生还真听话，扑过去就往魏先生裤子上抹。但就是有点听过头了，他就稍稍用了那么一点点力气，差点把魏先生裤子给扒下来。

魏先生尖叫了一声，赶紧提住了已经滑到膝盖下面的裤子。一旁的白先生看到他的魏先生这么娘的一幕笑得脖子上的青筋都露出来了。挂不住面子的魏先生麻溜地提上裤子，上前一步捏住白先生的后颈，另一只手往白先生怀里掏。

“小兔崽子！”

魏先生发狠道。

白先生对这招掏胸防不胜防，败下阵来。

“走，去看会儿春晚”

“诶诶诶皮蛋！”

“你要还想有老公最好别再碰厨房的东西了。”

白先生就这样被魏先生掳到了客厅沙发。魏先生把两条胳膊搭在沙发上，白先生习惯性地躺下去枕着魏先生的腿。

“嗯……本来今天上午就要回来的，结果又有个加急的单子来了，就处理了一下。然后就……就没赶上春晚开头，对不……”

白先生伸手捂住了魏先生的嘴：“大过年的啥对不起对得起，你再说一遍我给你塞两颗皮蛋！还说不？”

“不说了！”

白先生得意地翘起二郎腿。魏先生居高临下地看着白先生得意洋洋的样子，动了歪脑筋。他弯下身子凑到白先生耳边：“白先生刚才口口声声要给我塞皮蛋，那我能不能给白先生塞跳蛋呢？”

白先生的脸唰地一下红了，眼睛里闪过一丝局促不安。魏先生也不等白先生回答，伸手稍稍抬起白先生的脑袋与他深吻。魏先生探入白先生的口腔，与白先生绵绵纠缠，不可避免地发出啧啧的水声。

那边电视机里的春晚热热闹闹，这边沙发上的两位先生也忙得不可开交。

“得有多久了？快一个月了吧？”

魏先生赤裸裸地挺着小兄弟从卧室拿来冈本和润滑剂，丢在了沙发上。

“差……差不多……”

白先生满脸潮红地拉将T恤下摆拉到胸口以上，两条细长的大腿呈M状岔开，大开着门户。魏先生满意极了，跪坐到白先生两腿之间，俯下身子舔舐白先生右边那只粉嫩的乳尖。

“嗯……”

白先生不自觉地挺起胸主动送入狼口。

“这边要不要？”

“嗯……”

“嗯什么？”

“要……”

魏先生看着白先生羞于迎合而又欲罢不能的样子，身下又胀了几分。他从乳尖一路吻到白先生大腿内侧，恶趣味地在那里嘬了一颗红艳的草莓。

魏先生从身后拿起那瓶润滑剂，挤出一坨黏糊糊的液体用两手焐热，向白先生的穴口抹去。久未开发的白先生在感受到魏先生手指的那一刻全身过电般痉挛了一下。魏先生先是愣了半秒，然后满意地眯着眼睛笑了起来。魏先生将细长的手指一根一根地往里送，在白先生体内按压冲撞，惹得白先生捂着嘴巴呻吟连连。白先生早就湿透了，液体混着润滑剂在穴口处随着魏先生手指的进进出出而发出色情的水声。白先生面上有些挂不住，只好闭上眼睛紧紧抓着沙发套，任由魏先生扩张。因为情欲，白先生呼吸加重，偶尔呻吟，那沙哑的声音多少有许多分说不出的性感。听见白先生抑制不住的呻吟声，魏先生甚至想立马抽出手指将白先生干翻在沙发上。

“好、好了……快点……”

白先生此时已开发得软软呼呼，快要让他神经炸裂的情欲使他迫不及待地想要魏先生快点进入他。魏先生安抚地用手指抽插了几下，将手指抽了出来。白先生敏感的后穴失去了插入物十分空虚，翻出来的软肉恋恋不舍地咬了魏先生手指最后一口。

魏先生拿起安全套，用嘴撕开包装，却没了下一步动作。白先生用那双迷离的眼睛迷惑地看着魏先生，穴口一张一合主动请求魏先生快点套上安全套进来满足他的空虚感。

“套上了我就进去干你……”

魏先生故意用低沉而又性感的语气在白先生耳边吹热气。本就已经十分敏感的白先生又感到了一股强烈的电流从他脑中劈过，无限放大了后穴的空虚感。白先生伸手去套，发现颤颤巍巍毫无力气的手根本连口都对不准。试了几次后白先生都快哭了，红着眼睛看向魏先生，请求他放过自己快点进来。魏先生握着白先生的手，两人一起套上了那层薄膜。

魏先生把白先生的双腿抗到肩头，小穴的一张一合被魏先生看得一清二楚。魏先生扬手拍了拍白先生并不挺翘的屁股，发出啧啧啧的声音。

“屁股一点都不翘！”

白先生最烦魏先生吐槽他的屁股。腰细脖子长皮肤白还不够他玩吗，非要追求挺翘的屁股！白先生扭扭身子，挑衅到：“要干快干！”

魏先生等的就是这句。他忍着一步到胃的欲望扶着那根粗长的性器抵上白先生又软又湿的洞口一点一点往里插，直到整根没入，两人同时发出满足的喟叹。魏先生借着润滑剂快速地抽插起来。白先生里面又软又热又湿，软肉紧紧裹住他的性器。

白先生一手死死抓着沙发套，一手套弄着前端，努力抑制着自己喉咙里的呻吟。

“叫出来。”

魏先生狠狠地往里一送，惹得白先生惊叫了一声。

“啊……快、嗯……快点……”

白先生叫得起劲，魏先生也就更加努力了，那根东西像打桩机一样在白先生身体里进进出出。久未开荤的白先生很快就射出了浓稠的精液，直喷在魏先生的小腹上。魏先生用食指挑起一点白浊，均匀地抹在白先生的穴口。不断的抽插让那里泥泞不堪。每次抽出的时候，白先生粉嫩的软肉翻出来，吐出白色的泡沫，场面萎靡不堪。

两人一连做了几个小时，到最后白先生已经什么都射不出来了，前端只能可怜巴巴地冒着水。

这场性事结束后白先生感觉自己报废了，全身没有一点力气，软软地瘫坐在魏先生怀里，食指抿了一下自己刚射在沙发套上的精液，在魏先生胸口有一下没一下地画着圈圈。魏先生一把握住了正在自己身上作画的白先生的手，在上面落下一个吻。

“新年快乐，宝贝。”

FIN.


End file.
